Minor Characters in Elfen Lied
Characters with small but notable impact on the storyline or who appear only once or twice ; Organized by manga chapter and anime episode. In the case of the anime, duly noted if they are absolutely unique to both versions. Background characters who merely watch (or die without speaking) may be noted in 'crowd'. Brief descriptions only; characters who merit more should have their own separate article. Some characters, though having more lines than another, may actually have less impact on the storyline, say Bando's young partner versus the bakery vendor who aids Mayu while she is homeless. The one is simply part of a long list of Lucy's victims, and is never mentioned by Bando as he seeks vengeance; the other enables the survival of a main character and guides her to living with the others. Saito is killed in the same chapter she is introduced, but her actions had a great impact on the Mariko storyline, so she has her own article while the woman who claimed Wanta was her dog and is rude to Mayu ultimately has no impact beyond the panels she is in. To use an example from another genre, you may see the cabbage vendor in Avatar The Last Airbender more than King Boomi, but there is no doubt Boomi is more important. Manga Chapter 1 - Four guards transporting Kaede; Numerous guards and soldiers killed by Kaede; Sniper with 50-Caliber rifle; Visiting Vice-Minister from Japanese government greeted by Kurama, doubtful of funding project at first than behind it after seeing Kaede's rampage; Members of the same secretarial pool as Kisaragi, questioning her about her boss. 2 - Agents seeking Kaede, two boys being questioned in Kamakura about Kaede's whereabouts, Support staff for Special Assault Team, including dispatcher who gives Bando his mission and an unfortunate secretary he punches out when she gets too close. Two policemen seeking Kaede/Nyu information from Kouta. 3 - Policemen from Chapter 2; SAT Mission Leader, members of mission squad, one switches target areas with Bando; Crowd watching the disheveled Kaede walk through town in the rain; Bando's junior partner Satou. 4 - Satou; Paramedics collecting Kouta and Yuka from the beach; Policemen questioning Kouta about beach attackers; Cab driver taking Kouta and Yuka home, no lines 5 - Satou, killed by Lucy; SAT mission leader in flashback 6 - No minor characters. 7 - Cab driver for Yuka; Lab tech with Kurama watching Diclonius girl who is never named, likely is not Nana, but may be Number 28. 8 - Carnival goers and puzzle vendor in Yuka's flashback; Hospital orderly attending to Bando and talking to Kurama. 9 - No minor characters 10 - Satou in flashback to Chapter 3 11 - No minor characters 12 - No minor characters 13 - No minor characters 14 - No minor characters 15 - Soldiers with Kurama rescuing Nana 16 - Soldiers from Chapter 15; discuss fate of Bando 17 - Police investigating Mayu fainting and discussing Diclonius Research Institute related events 18 - Woman claiming to be true owner of Wanta; warns Mayu to stay away 19 - Woman claiming to be Wanta's true owner, rude and dismissive to Mayu; Policeman clearing beach due to flooding, causes Mayu to run off. 20 - Students on University campus, including one dressed as Godzilla; Two talk to Nyu and almost untie her hair ribbon. 21 - Students reacting to Bando assaulting Nyu, then ones distracting Bando as Nyu runs off, then reacting to Bando's anger. Man escorting Bando to Isobe. 22 - No minor characters. 23 - Students in Professor Kakuzawa's class. 24 - Students in class. 25 - No minor characters. 26 - Guards in flashback from Chapter 1; Kakuzawa ancestors. 27 - Woman on street killed by Lucy's vectors touching blood vessels in her brain 28 - Perky girl on street killed by Lucy's vectors brushing her head; Nurse and doctor performing cybernetic surgery on Bando 29 - 30 - 31 - 32 - 33 - 34 - 35 - 36 - 37 - 38 - 39 - 40 - 41 - 42 - 43 - 44 - 45 - 46 - 47 - 48 - 49 - 50 - 51 - 52 - 53 - 54 - 55 - 56 - 57 - 58 - 59 - 60 - 61 - 62 - 63 - 64 - 65 - 66 - 67 - 68 - Anime Episode 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - OVA - Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Diclonius